That Night
by SuzaLuluLOVER
Summary: What happens when Suzaku is drunk and pissed at Lelouch? Read plz to find out! SuzaLulu one shot!


**Suzaku's Room...**

He was angry. No he was furious. Lelouch could even know that much.

Suzaku couldn't control himself he was pissed. He grabbed Lelouch by the colar then slammed him into the wall.

"How could you do such a thing!?" Suazku asked and kept on asking. He wanted an answer to his question. Little did he know the reason Lelouch wouldn't answer was because he had put to much pressure on Lelouch's neck.

He got sick of waiting for an answer so he threw Lelouch to the ground and pinned him down to give him a hint he was serious. Still no answer.

He socked him straight across the face and asked again in hope for an answer. Still no reply.

Lelouch knew though that his first and best friend wouldn't be able to understand even if he told him the truth so he said nothing.

Suzaku now way past furious pulled Lelouch's face straight to his to stare into his eyes. They say you can see what someone is thinking through there eyes and thats what he hoped to find.

Lelouch could smell something in Suzaku's breath it took a while for him to figure it out though _'Has Suzaku been drinking'_ Lelouch thought _'He's never even taken a sip of anything alcoholic before'_ and that was true though tonight Suzaku had goten drunk.

Suzaku being controled by the alcohol brought Lelouch closer and closer till their lips met.

Lelouch was surprised. He knew Suzaku was drunk but never thought he would do that.

Suzaku wouldn't let lelouch go no matter how much he struggled. He forced his way into Lelouch's mouth with his tongue.

Lelouch couldn't tell what he would do next, but did he really want to know?

Suzaku laid Lelouch back down on the floor and started to unbotton his shirt.

"Get off of me" Lelouch yelled hoping it would get the 17 year old off of him.

When he realized Suzaku hadn't even noticed he had said something he tried again, "Don't touch me, come on Szaku please dont do this."

Suzaku then kissed Lelouch again this time trailing down to his neck though instead of kissing him there he bit him and hard.

Lelouch screamed in pain. He was kicking, tring to get Suzaku off more than ever now.

Suzaku banged Lelouch against the floor once and that was all it took to make him stop moving.

Suzaku started to unbotton his own shirt, but as he did this Lelouch managed to get away from his grasp. Lelouch was to slow though and was stopped by Suzaku grabbing on to his hair.

He kissed Lelouch again and trailed all the way down to his stomach Lelouch started to struggle again, but Suzaku didn't care.

Lelouch started to yell at him again and actually starting to beg him. He wasn't going to stop either, at least not untill Suzaku got off of him.

He knew what Suzaku was going to do next and it was unthinkable._'Why is he doing this'_ Lelouch thought,_'Even if he is drunk he would never do something like this.'_

He kicked Suzaku as hard as he could when he started to unbotton his pants. He hit Suzaku in the stomach and was able to get free of his grasp, but lSuzaku had takled him before he reached the door.

Suzaku had his pants totally off by then and was now working on Lelouch's. He got them off in a matter of seconds.

Then he grabbed Lelouch and threw him on the bed. That night Suzaku hurt his friend in a way he never thought he would. Luckily for Lelouch though it hadnt gone as far as he thought it would.

--

**Morning in Suzaku's Room...**

It was morning. The sun came in through the window hitting Suzaku's face. He started to wake up and had a massive headache though he did not know why.

He looked around the room and noticed Lelouch on the bed._'Why the hell is he here and in my bed!!'_ thought Suzaku as he tried to remember the night before.

He remembered everything after from the night before and wondered, _'How could I do such a thing to a friend of mine._'

Suzaku started to cry not for his own sake but for Lelouch's.

Then he felt something he looked to see what it was and it happeneed to be Lelouch waking up. What would he say to his friend, would Lelouch ever forgive him anyway.

Lelouch already knew everything that happened the instant he woke up. He also knew he was still in Suzakus room.

Lelouch knew Suzaku was behind him so he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran to the other side of the room backing up against the wall as if he could push it further back.

He lowered himself to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. Suzaku could see the pain hat he was feeling.

He got up and wondered if he should walk to Lelouch he decided not to, but for two reasons.

1. He knew Lelouch must be scared of him.

and

2. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

All he was able to do was mumble, "I'm sorry."

Lelouch didn't answer and Suzaku didn't want him to though. "It's ok I understand you were drunk it wasn't your fault" Lelouch had said so softly Suzaku barley heard it, and thought it was all in his mind.

"What are you talking about Lelouch!?" Suzaku said a little to loudly, "Even if I was drunk that doesn't make up for what I did."

"I know that, but I'm telling you that I forgive you!!" Lelouch said as high as his voice could go now.

"Why though? Why do you forgive me after I hurt you?" Suzaku asked softly.

"Your my friend thats why." said Lelouch.

Suzaku didn't want to talk about this anymore so he decided to grab the rest of his and Lelouch's clothes so they could get dressed.

When they finished getting dressed they walked to Ashford Academy. It was a school day after all. They walked in silence not knowing what to say and not knowing if they wanted to hear what the other had to say either.

--

**Student Council Room...**

After class they had a Student Council meeting. Lelouch hadnt looked at Suzaku throughout the whole day. Suzaku was surprised thought that Lelouch even showed up to the meeting.

Lelouch started to wonder, _'Why did I forgive him so easily? I mean if it was anyone else I would have done smething to hurt them, anything.' _

He was interupted from his thoughts though ny Millay. "Lelouch snap out of it and pay attention!!" Millay yelled.

"I'm sorry president" Lelouch said.

"As i was saying I need you and Suzaku to stay later than everyone else to do some paper work, ok?" Millay asked not caring for Lelouch's answer.

"Sure" Lelouch said plainly.

--

**Later in the Student Council...**

They were alone. Everyone on the Student council had left or so they thought. No one from the Student Council had actally left they were all behind the door waiting for the two boys to speak.

Lelouch was about to say something about last night when they both heard a sneeze from the door.

Sll the Student Council members looked at Rivalz the one who had sneezed. Then they heard the dor open and look up to see two angry 17 year old boys.

If glares could kill they all would have died right then and there.

--

**Roof Top...**

They walked to he roof. They didn't have to do the paper wok anymore. The rest of the Student Council would have to do it after rudly spying on them.

"Who knows what we could have said that they would have heard!" Lelouch yelled frustrated.

"Lelouch calm own we didn't say anything and they didn't hear anything." Suzaku said softly.

"I know but I was going to say something" Lelouch said sighing, "Thank God Rivalz sneezed."

"Yeah" Suzaku then asked, "What were you going to say?" Just then they reach the roof and went to the railing.

Lelouch looked away, "I bet you are wondering why I forgave you so easily, right?"

"Well yeah I thought you would pissed be at me and never talk to me again" Suzaku answered.

"To tell you the truth I dont know why I forgave you either" Lelouch answered truthfuly.

"Well then why did you forgive me?" Suzaku asked.

"Well I wanted to hate you but I couldn't do it and since I could it must have ment I wanted to forgive you" Lelouch thn took a deep breath, "and I was right because I feel ok."

Suzaku was about to something when his phone wrang. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Suzaku said, "Ok I'll be right down."

"Military things huh?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Suzaku said sadly.

"It's ok, why dont we meet up here tomorrow morning since there is no school?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure!?" Suzaku said kinda confused, "Bye then."

"Bye." Lelouch said, _'I'm going to have to do a lot of thinking tonight aren't I?'_

_--_

**That Night...**

_'Why is it that when I'm with him I feel so different!!'_ Lelouch wondered, _'Am I still afraid of him? Or what is it?'_

Right then C.C. walked in.

"Whats got you all worked up?" She asked, "Thinking about that boy again?"

"Shut up!!" Lelouch yelled.

"Gosh no need to be so fisty if you like him so much why dont you just tell him" she asked.

"I dont like him at least not the way you are thinking about!!" Lelouch then thought, _'Or do I? Is this what I'm feeling'_

"By the way you act around him I would say you love him" the witch smirked.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!" Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Fine I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight" she then turned around and left him to his thoughts.

_'Do I love him is that what it is?'_ Lelouch asked himself, _'It cant be can it?'_

He then decided to go to bed he would figure all this out in the morning.

He then started to think about the things Suzaku had done to him thay night. though instead of getting mad his heart sarted o race and th next thing he knew he was blushing.

He hated this. Feelig like he knew nothing and would never figure it out.

He couldn't sleep so he got up to take a shower. As he turned on the water and got into the shower he wondered _'What if Suzaku was here with me right now.'_

He shook his head "How can you say something like that Lelouch?" He asked himself.

_'So it must be true then,'_ he thought, _'I really do love him.'_

As he figured this out h went back to bed, _'What in the world am I going to do'_ he thought as he felt sleep take him over.

--

**That Morning...**

Lelouch woke and went to take a shower. When he was done he went downstairs to make breakfast for Nannully and himself.

Nannully came downstairs to a big breakfast that smelt great.

"Did you make breakfast onii-sama" she asked.

"Yes a big breakfast for me and you" Lelouch replied.

"You usually only cook when you are happy about something?" she asked.

"Well then I guess you can say I am happy" elouch sad smiling then added, "Oh and I'm going to go meet Suzaku ok?"

"Oh so thats why you are so happy" Nunnally said smiling.

"I guess you can say that too" he smiled, 'Nunnally your so smart you know everything about me.'

As he finished breakfast he got up and said "I'll be going in a minute ok?"

"Of course!!" Nunnally replied.

He got up and took the dishes into then went to the door pt his opened door and said "I'll be going now!! I'll be back as soon as possible!!"

Nannully knew better though since he was going to see Suzaku he would be probably be back pretty late.

--

**Roof Top that Morning...**

Lelouch was early. He always was. As he expected though when e opened the door Suzaku was there.

"You always would beet me in getting to places earlier" Lelouch chukled afterwards.

"Well I know your always early so I try my best to caome earlier" Suzaku smiled.

Then they both went and sat down against the railing.

"You dont seem as taence as you did yesturday" Suzaku said, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah I thought about things and now I can answer you properly" Lelouch turned away blushing.

"Answer me properly about what?" Suzaku asked.

"About why I forgave you so easily" Lelouch looked at Suzaku still blushing.

"Ok?" Suzaku said confused and wondering why his friend was a little red.

"Well... the thing... I came up with" Lelouch paused then continued, "Is that... I love you." Lelouch had whispered the last three words.

Suzaku's eyes were wide. Lelouch was looking at him wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Suzaku?" He asked to make sure his friend was ok.

"I love you too" Suzaku said and Lelouch could feel himself crying and quickly stopped. Then there was silence.

Lelouch decided that it would be him to make the first move. Since he never has before.

So put his arms around Suzaku's neck and got so close that their lips were only seperated by a centimeter.

Suzaku was blushing. He didnt expect for Lelouch to do this. He then noticed Lelouch didnt kiss him. He looked confused then Lelouch asked, "Can I? Or no?"

Suzaku couldnt speak so instead he just nodded. Then Lelouch closed the gap between thier lips and licked Suzaku's teeth tell him to open his mouth and he did.

Lelouch explored every inch of Suzaku's mouth with his tongue not wanting to miss a spot. Then they stopped for air and Suzaku brought Lelouch into a tight embrace.

"Do you want to come to dinner with Nunally and me tonight?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure, are we eating at your house or going out?" Suzaku asked smiling.

""Of course we are going out today is a special day!!" Lelouch said.

"How is it special?" Suzaku asked confused.

"It's special because I have you as all mine now" Leloch answered.

"I'm glad" Suzaku replied.

"Good, now lets go back to my place" Lelouch said in a seductive voice.

"Do I even want to know what you have planned?" Suzaku asked.

"No, I dont think you do want to know" Lelouch replied.

"Then I wont ask" Suzaku said thinking about what Lelouch has planned.

"Good now lets go" Lelouch stands up and so does Suzaku.

They both left the roof top heading to Lelouch's place.

--

**Lelouch's Place...**

When they got to his place they told Nunally they were going into Lelouch's room.

"Well I'm going with Soyako ok?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah have fun Nunnaly, and call me when your coming home ok?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure bye!!" Nunnally waved as they went upstairs.

Lelouch opened his door and brought Suzaku inside. He was glad that there was no green haired witch in his room.

Lelouch then noticed a note on the bed. He grabbed it and read whille Suzaku stood at the door.

_Dear Lelouch,_

_I'm going out for pizza today._

_You better thank me for this later to because you know._

_I'm only doing this so yo can have alone time with that boy today._

_So I'm going to buy extra pizza for myself for being so generous._

_Thanks for the credt card Lelouch._

_Love C.C_

_P.S. I brought extra cash just in case and it's yours too._

A this Lelouch got pissed but didn't care because at least she isnt here right? He'll just have to deal with the money thing later.

He turned around to notice that Suzaku was still at the doorway. _'Why hasn't he come in yet?'_ He thought, _'Maybe he is nervice or something But Suzaku nervous no way!!'_

Lelouch walked over to Suzaku grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room.

Suzaku didn't move unless Lelouch moved. Well until Lelouch kissed him again. He then wrapped his arms arond him pulled Lelouch close to deepen the kiss.

Suzaku then brought Lelouch to the bed and laid him down. As Lelouch started to unbotton his shirt. Then he started to leave butterfly kisses all over the seventeen year olds chest.

Suzaku then fumbled at Lelouch's shirt and finally got it off after a couple minutes. He then unbottoned Lelouch's pants to show that he was already erect.

Lelouch turned his head because he was blushing and wouldnt let Suzaku enjoy seeing him blush.

Suzaku already knew he was though and smiled as he started to tease the youth by pulling his boxers down slower than necessary.

Lelouch looked up at him angrily and Suzaku just ignored it. When he finally got the boxers off he went back up to kiss Lelouch.

As he did so he brushed against Lelouch's erection making him moan into the kiss. As Suzaku pulled away he started to laugh.

"Dont laugh!" Lelouch sadi angrily.

"Ne, Lelouch? Suzaku asked ignoring what Lelouch had just said.

"Yeah what is it?" Lelouch asked in a wondering tone.

"Are you still a virgin?" Suzaku asked smiling.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Lelouch shouted out the question while turning his head away from Suzaku's gaze.

"So you are, arent you?" Suzaku said laughing at Lelouch's reaction.

"NO!!" Lelouch yelled back.

"Your lieing to me." Suzaku sadi smilng.

"No I'm not!!" Lelouch replied while thinking, _'How the hell did he know I was lieing!!'_

"I can prove that your lieing to me" Suzaku said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and how can you do that?" Lelouch asked not liking the look on Suzaku's face.

"It all depends on your reaction." He said while unbottoning his pants.

Suzaku then kissed him again and reached is hand down to Lelouch's erection.

Lelouch gasped at the contact. Suzaku then started to kiss down his neck as he started to move his hand slowly an teasingly around Lelouch's manhood.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Lelouch said between gasps.

Suzaku then stopped kissing him and brought his head down between Lelouch's legs. He stopped the motion with his hands and brought his mouth down to lick the tip.

Lelouch's back arched and he squirmed a lot so Suzaku had to hold his waist down.

Suzaku hen put the erction in his mouth. Putting as muck as he could in his mouth as he moved his head in an up-down motion.

Lelouch was reaching his climax and he could tell.

"Su.. za.. ku.." Was all Lelouch could say to warn Suzaku as he came.

Suzaku swallowed every it not leaving a drop behind. He then brought his lips to Lelouch's lips so he could taste himself.

When they broke the kiss Lelouch was still out of breath. Suzaku laughed.

"Whats... so... funny..." Lelouch asked still gasping.

"Now your not a virgin anymore now are you" Suzaku said still laughing.

"Well I was a virgin till two days ago" Lelouch said coldly.

Suzaku forwned at tis he knew he was talking about the time he hurt him.

"That doesnt count" Suzaku said looking away.

"And why not?" Lelouch asked smiling.

"Because you didnt feel pleasure you felt pain and I dont count that" Suzaku said looking into Lelouch's eyes again.

"Well then I guess your right until a couple minutes ago I was a virgin" Lelouch said giving into Suzaku.

"Thats what I thought" Suzaku said smiling.

He then laid down next to Lelouch on the bed and hugged im while laying his head on his chest.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah?' Suzaku asked back.

"This means we are a couple now right?" He asked looking down at him.

"I guess it does" Suzaku said as leaned upwards and kissed Lelouch again.

They fell asleep in that position.

--  
**1 Hour Later Lelouch's Place**

Nunnaly just got home and called for Lelouch and Suzaku so they could leave for dinner whe they didnt reply she was about to go and get them when the door bell rang.

She opened the door to see Millay.

"Hi Nunnally is your brother home? I have some paperwork for him" She asked.

"I was about to get him and Suzaku so we could go to dinner." Nunnally replied to her.

"Oh ok, I'll go get them for you ok?" she asked her.

"Sure, Thank you" and with that Millay went upstairs and kncked on Lelouch's bedroom door.

When no one answered she opened he door to see Suzaku and Lelouch on the bed under the covers with no shirts on. She smiled as she saw this. The best part was that Suzaku was cuddleing against Lelouch's chest.

She got her camera phone out and took a picture of the sleeping couple.

"Rise and shine!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lelouch and Suzaku both opened their eyes slowly and looked at the Student Council President and realized what pisition they were in.

They both quickly moved blushing. Millay then started to laugh.

"Dont worry I already have a picture of it!!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Lelouch got out of bed put pants on as quickly as he could (luckily Millay couldn't tell that he wasnt wearing pants either) and ran out the door chasing as Suzaku stayed shoked.

--

**In Front of School That Night**

When he finally caught up to her it was dark.

"Your not getting this phone!!" she yelled at him.

He then used his geass on her glad he never used it before on her.

"I, Lelouch Vi Brittania command you, to hand the picture you took over and never remember what you saw" he comanded her.

As always the geass activated and she did what he told her to and walked away.

"That was close" he sighed and turned around to return home.

--

**Lelouch's Place**

When he got back Suzaku was already dressed and talking to Nunnally.

"You btter hurry onii-sama its getting kinda late to eat dinner.

At that he ran upstairs and got dressed for dinner.

When he came downstair they all left together.

The night was great because he was with the two most important people in his life.

Suzaku had asked once what happened with Millay and he replied by sayin " handled it."

With that out of the way Suzaku and himself could have the relation ship he has always been craving for.

**Author's Notes**

I dont own code geass and never will.

This is my first Code Geass fanfiction ever.

It is also my first fanfiction ever.

Personally I always think i write horribly.

I also think that everyone might hate this story.

I guess you can say Im not self confident but i wrote it anyways and I can actually say I like this story.

Please reveiw and tell me what you thought.

If you hated it tell me just dont be to mean about it. Thanks.

Oh and give me ideas about storys that you want to be written so I have things to write.

Thank you!!


End file.
